A flight vehicle includes high-lift devices provided at main wings. The high-lift devices are retracted in the main wings while the flight vehicle is cruising. The high-lift devices are extracted from the main wings when the flight vehicle is about to take off or land. Since the high-lift devices are aerodynamic devices for securing lift during flight at low speed, they are designed with emphasis on aerodynamic characteristics.
In recent years, there is an increasing demand for a reduction in noises generated from the flight vehicle when the flight vehicle is about to take off or land. Under such circumstance, the high-lift device is recognized as one major noise source especially when the flight vehicle is about to land. Here, proposed is a high-lift device produced in consideration of the reduction in aerodynamic noises. For example, PTL 1 discloses a noise reduction device configured such that air currents are ejected through holes formed on an upper surface, side surface, and lower surface of each main wing.